


Boss, don't play around!

by FreakyVamp, Shua1994



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVamp/pseuds/FreakyVamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shua1994/pseuds/Shua1994
Summary: Lee Felix was thankful for his life.He has a big family that supports him, he is healthy, he has a nice apartment, has a job that pays well and has a lot of good friends. Felix enjoys working at Stray One together with his friends, it is always eventful in their office and he never gets bored. Never would he have thought that there will come a day, that will shake up his whole life. One person and one mistake was all it needed, to make Felix life a chaotic mess.And who is to blame you may ask?Kang Daniel





	1. Of bad decisions and crazy mornings. (Felix POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this story and reading it. My best friend and I write this story together and we hope you will like it. But please bear in mind, that English is not our first language and updates will probably take some time, due to work and university. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please feel free to leave a comment. This fanfiction is inspired by a dream that I had and any similarities to any other works are purely coincidentally.
> 
> We do know that no one really ships Daniel and Felix, but we thought: Why not write it just for fun.  
> Maybe some more people will ship them in the future :D
> 
> But enough talking, please have fun reading <3

**_„ije shijagiya it’s time to light_ **

**_nae ane jamdeuldeon geu bicheul kkaewo_ **

**_i stage wi neowa naye gil shigani dwaesseo_ **

**_ja modu ireona_ **

**_Burn it up! Ooh_ **

**_We burned in white (hwalhwal)_ **

**_Burn it up! Ooh_ **

**_We’re burnin’ white (hwalhwal)_ **

**_taewo“_ **

 

The ringtone of my phone tore me from my deep sleep, making me grumble and outstretch my hand to look for my phone half blind. When I finally held the device in my hand, I took the call directly, my sleepy brain hadn’t thought about checking who the caller is. "Finally, Felix! I’m trying to reach for the longest time now. Where are you?! ", Jihoon's voice sounded a bit too loud for my liking. "Park Jihoon, please do not scream like that. Besides ... what are you talking about where I am?", I asked as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my free hand. "I knew I shouldn’t have let you go to the party with Chan and Woojin alone.", a sigh accompanied this statement. I slightly rolled my eyes before looking around. To realize that I was not waking up in my own bed, let alone in my own apartment shocked me. Fortunately, I had quick reflexes, otherwise my mobile phone would have been lying on the floor right this moment. "You definitely should have stopped me from going to party with the two crazy ones, damn it!", I said, angry at myself, that I had apparently let myself go the night prior. "Then I wouldn’t have woken up in a stranger’s apartment!", panic gradually developed inside of me.

"Felix don’t tell me ... Oh God, I'll never leave you alone in a club with those idiots!", I could almost hear Jihoon's hand slapping against his forehead. "Jihoon, what time is it?", I asked him as I searched the unknown bedroom for my clothes from last night. "It's 07:45 a.m. and you have to be here at 08:30 a.m. Do you think that you can do that? Or should I tell Changbin that you ... ", the older one started. "No! I'll be on time!", I shouted in panic as I lay down on the bed in frustration. "Well, I will take your word for it... But just in case, I'll come up with a little lie. See you later, Lix.", were the last words before Jihoon hung up. Sighing, I put my phone on the nightstand before I discovered a note. Curious, I picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

 

"Good Morning Sunshine.

Unfortunately, the duty calls. After all, money doesn’t grow on trees. That's why I can’t be here when you wake up, even though I would love to enjoy your company some more.

Since your clothes stank of smoke and alcohol, I granted myself the right to wash them. But the laundry will probably not be dry when you get up, which is why I put out some of my clothes for you. They may be a little too big on you, but better than walking around naked.

I wish you a nice workday, your Daniel."

 

"Nice workday my ass," I grumbled before putting the note aside and getting up once again. The clothes were on the bedside table on the other side of the bed. With quick steps I rounded the bed and began to dress. "Thank God I had a shower last night, after the ... activities.", I thought sheepishly as I dressed.

As soon as I got dressed and put my mobile phone into the pocket of the borrowed trousers, I walked across the room and stood in front of the closet that had a large mirror attached to the door. I have rolled up the sleeves of the dark blue shirt, otherwise they would have been too long for me, and I also have left open the top three buttons. I also tucked the shirt into my pants, I didn’t want it to look like a dress due to how long it was on me. The black jeans, which probably looked like skinny jeans on their actual owner, sat comfortably on my legs. I couldn’t really complain about the taste for clothing of my nightly company, the only flaw in the things was the size. But you can’t have everything, so I shook my head briefly, before I left the bedroom and hurried to the bathroom.

 

After quickly combing my hair and fixing it with some hairspray so that they would not always fall into my face, I went into the long hallway. Once there, I put on my shoes firstly, thank God they did not completely ruin the outfit, before I grabbed my wallet and my keys, which I had dropped there the night before. One last time I checked that I had everything before I left the apartment. A glance at the clock told me that I had not lost too much time luckily.

Fortunately, my nightly company did not live too far away from the complex of buildings where our business premises were located. Accordingly, at 8:25 a.m., I was already at work and went straight to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. Because without coffee, I wouldn’t survive today, or a few of my colleagues wouldn’t survive the day painfree. I like my colleagues, they are my friends after all, but they can also be very exhausting.

 

"Woah Felix, I didn’t think you would really be on time.", Woojin's voice flowed into my ears as soon as I entered the kitchen. "Park Woojin, can’t you wait until I had my first coffee?", I asked him irritated as I walk to the coffee machine. "Oh, our Sunny Boy is in a bad mood. Then we should be careful.", Chan announced teasingly. "Very funny Chan.", I grumbled as I took a cup out of the cupboard above the coffee machine and then made myself a coffee on the said machine. "Hey Felix, we're just kidding, now don’t be a party pooper. Did you not sleep well?", Woojin said again. "He certainly did a lot, but sleeping was not on his to do list. At least if you believe his looks.", Chan smirked, clearly referring to the foreign clothing. "You know, I can hear you just fine?", I reminded the two elders. "That's right, the clothes are unique. Felix certainly didn’t sleep in his own bed last night.", Woojin now smirked, resting his gaze on me. With every word the two said, I felt my frustration and anger rise. "Not only his clothes suggest that. Don’t you see the red and purple marks on his skin?", Chan teased, and I could feel the eyes of my two colleagues flitting over my neck. Slowly I had enough, which made me slam my hand loudly on the countertop and both Woojin and Chan looked at me startled.

 

"Damn it, get yourselves together! It's your fault! Yours, Jihoon’s and Changbin's!", I began to yell out my frustration. "I should have known you two would leave me alone at some point, you always do that when we go out to party. So, it was clear that I was going to be alone sometime sooner or later. That's why it's your fault! And Jihoon and Changbin are also to blame. Usually they are always there to keep me company. Had they been there yesterday, I certainly wouldn’t have so much drinks. Damn why am I even friends with you?", I exclaimed indignantly and looked at the two in frustration. "Ehm, Felix ... Maybe you should ...", Woojin began in a lower voice and continued to look in my direction. "No, I'm not finished Hyung! I should never have gone with you! If I had simply stayed at home, I wouldn’t have had so many drinks yesterday, wouldn’t have danced with strangers, wouldn’t have overslept, wouldn’t have woken up in a strangers apartment this morning, wouldn’t have had to be awakened by Jihoon, wouldn’t be in trouble to be on time, could have put on my own clothes and definitely would have a better mood now!", I finished my speech loudly and took a deep breath in and out. Such an emotional outburst is very unfamiliar to me, so I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, not wanting to show my friends what an emotional mess I am right now.

"Wow, Felix. A good morning to you too. Did you get up on the wrong foot?", Changbin's voice suddenly flowed into my ears. The teasing sound was not to be ignored in his voice. "Super timing, boss.", I said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you've heard my outburst completely? Then do me a favour and leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for any games or flirting.", I almost growled and turned around hastily, wanting to make it clear to Changbin that I was not in the best of moods. But before I could tell him more of my mind, I noticed another person standing right next to Changbin. Curious, I studied the new person. A young man, with ash-grey hair, a rather oval face with striking features, fascinating eyes, full lips, broad shoulders, an obviously toned body and with probably 1.80 meters the perfect size. When I realized that I knew the newcomer, I froze in shock. I didn’t think I would see him again and more over not so soon. For that reason, I rubbed my eyes, but it didn’t change the fact that he really stood in front of me. Kang Daniel, the man I had spent the last night with. The man whose clothes I was wearing right now and whose mouth had left its marks on my skin. Suddenly all the words were missing, I felt the heat rising in my cheeks and I would have liked the earth to open up and swallow me.

 

"Felix, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I know that you are always very punctual and conscientious. What you do with whoever in your free time is up to you. I only knew that you were celebrating with the others yesterday and I was sure you would come in later today.", Changbin's voice rang inside the kitchen and my Hyung sounded apologetic, with an undertone that revealed how confused he was because of my reaction. Sighing, I looked down. I didn’t want to look at neither Changbin, nor Daniel. "It would have been your job to welcome our newcomer and show him around. But I thought that you would come in later today, so I asked Jihoon if he could take on this task.", my Hyung reminds me and I got a bad conscience already. "I'm sorry Hyung ...", I said a bit depressed, I never like it when I don’t do my job right. "It’s ok, don’t worry. But now I want to introduce you to my companion. Felix, this is Kang Daniel. He is our new partner here at Stray One and he will assist us in the legal matters. Accordingly, from now on you will not only work for me, but also for Daniel.", Changbin informed me and I looked at him in shock. "I will what ...?", I started, but the black-haired interrupted me. "Daniel, this is Lee Felix. He has been working here for a few years and is always very reliable.", Changbin introduced us, so I cautiously looked to Daniel. "Hello Felix, haven’t we seen each other before?", Daniel smirked, before he comes to me with confident steps. My instinct screamed for me to leave and step away from him, but my pride and the others present didn’t allow it. With a slightly anxious look, I watch him until he stopped only a few millimetres in front of me. He bent his face down a little so that he could whisper in my ear: "Luck must be on my side. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon my sunshine. It will be my pleasure to work with you.", his voice was lewd and deeper than I remembered from yesterday. I swallowed hard as his hands went to my shirt collar and he pulls on it until the shirt sits the way he wants it to. It was hard work for me to suppress the thoughts and memory of the previous night and not to give myself to them. "I like the sight of you in my clothes. It is a very pleasant sight.", were his last words before he broke the contact between us and steps away from me. Embarrassed, I took a step back from him and looked over to Woojin, Changbin and Chan, hoping that they hadn’t heard Daniel's words. The facial expressions of my friends told me that they were surprised by Daniel's behaviour, but they said nothing. At least for this moment.

"I think we should let Felix arrive in peace and let him have his coffee first, don’t you think so too, Changbin?", Daniel smiles at him. "You're right. Then let's go. Felix, please come to my office in half an hour, then we'll discuss what's going to happen in the future, now that you're going to work for Daniel and me.", the black-haired man announced and I couldn’t interpret the tone of his voice before he turned around and wanted to go. Nice as he is, he opened the door for Daniel. "See you later. Oh and Felix, next time you might want to cover up your love bites with concealer or foundation. Or button the shirt a bit more. Unless you want everyone else to piss you off with questions or strange looks.", my new boss gave me the tip with a sardonic grin before turning around and leaving the room with Changbin.

 

Incredulous, I watched the two go. I wasn’t able to process what had just happened. Only when someone patted my shoulder did I shake my head slightly and turn around. "Take this Felix, you need it now.", Chan said in a soft voice, before he handed me my finished coffee. "Sit down first.", Woojin said, before he thoughtfully put his hand on my back and gently pushed me to one of the chairs. Sighing, I sat down and took a sip of my coffee, before I looked up to Chan and Woojin, who sat down opposite me. "The whole situation was a bit strange. Daniel's behaviour was strange.", Woojin started before he looked at Chan. "Yes, you are right. Felix ... Do you want to tell us what that was about?", Chan spoke now, and I knew from his voice that he was worried about me and wanted to help me. Sighing, I looked down into my coffee cup and took another sip before I looked back at them. "You have to promise me that you will keep this for yourself. No one is allowed to know anything about it ... ", I almost begged the two. "You can trust us, we just want to help you and won’t tell anyone.", Woojin soothed me and I nodded thankfully. "Okay, let me tell you what happened.", I announced, before telling them what had happened from last night until just before.

 

"So to sum it up, YOU danced and flirted with some people on the dance floor last night, including Kang Daniel. Then the whole thing got heated and you went home with him, where you slept together, and this is the reason why you overslept this morning. He is also the one who left all the love bites on you and you didn’t know that he would be your new superior. The same superior who just flirted with you in front of Changbin, Woojin, and me.", Chan said, and I knew he needed some time to process all this information. I nodded shyly while drinking my coffee. Slowly I got up and put my now empty cup in the dishwasher. "What should I do now Hyung?", I asked desperately and looked at Chan and Woojin with big eyes. "First of all, you should go to Changbin, the 30 minutes are almost over, and he will be waiting for you. Don’t show it to them, that something isn’t right and do everything as usual.", Woojin started after looking at his watch. "Chan Hyung and I are going to come up with something. We will help you.", he assured me and smiled encouragingly. "Thank you, you are really great friends.", I said cheerfully, finally I saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. "We meet at lunch in the canteen. I will bring Jihoon and Minhyun along. The two of them will certainly be able to help us as well.", Chan announced as he and Woojin also got up. "Thank you. See you later.", I said smiling, hugging them. "See you later, Felix." the two of them said smiling before we broke our embrace and I headed to Changbin's office. I knew today would not be easy, but I had regained my courage and was sure that everything would be fine in the end. However, I would have to apologize to Changbin first. My behaviour towards him was not justified. After all, he was one of my best friends, my Hyung and also my supervisor. That's why I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. "Come in.", I soon heard his voice. I opened the door slowly and entered the room. "You wanted to talk to me Hyung?", I asked, before closing the door behind me. "Exactly, Daniel and I wanted to discuss the new daily routine with you.", Changbin told me, pointing to a chair at his desk. Nodding, I went to the chair and sat down. Only briefly I looked to the place next to Changbin, on which Daniel sat. "Why does the karma set up a trap again and again for me?", I mused, before mentally preparing for the conversation.


	2. A whole new point of view. (Daniel POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ;)  
> Long time no see. Sorry that the first update took us so long to upload.   
> But finally it is here :D   
> So we hope that you like it and thank you all for your great response to the first chapter <3   
> Have fun to read the next part and if you liked the chapter, don't be shy and leave us a comment and tell us what you think.  
> Best wishes and a nice week from the autors ;)

The first day of work could certainly be described as eventful, without a doubt. Moreover, the day certainly went on in a different way, then I had expected. Firstly, the big surprise that I found my nightly companion named Felix faster than expected. Never had I contemplated that my nightly company would suddenly become my work colleague in a city as big as Seoul. And the fact that Felix and I knew each other better than most would think, makes the whole situation more complicated than expected. As if that did not cause enough confusion for all persons involved, no. There seemed to be a rival, too. What I didn’t realize before, was the fact that my colleague Seo Changbin seemed to keep an eye on Felix. His jealous look after the incident back in the kitchen, where I had come closer to Felix than it was normal for an unexpected first meeting, was more than obvious.

But before I could even think about it more, the door to Changbin’s office opened and Felix entered the room. "You wanted to talk to me Hyung?", I heard the uncertainty in his voice from Felix’s question. "Exactly. Daniel and I wanted to discuss the new everyday work routine with you.", Changbin explained and pointed to a chair at his desk. As Felix approached the chair his gaze slid briefly to me and I could feel how uncomfortable he was feeling in this moment and because of the whole matter. The tense atmosphere in the room could clearly be felt.

  
As Felix sat down in front of the desk, Changbin began to explain how to proceed now. "Well Felix, as you know, Daniel Hyung has come to our company to support me.", Changbin began to explain and Felix nodded in agreement. Again, his gaze briefly slid to me. "And as you know, our orders are getting better and better and my thought was that we could hire someone to handle our overseas activities for us.", Changbin continued. "And this person will be Kang Daniel Hyung?", Felix had quickly added one and one together. "Correct. In the future, Daniel Hyung will handle our overseas assignments and be on-site for any questions.", Changbin answered Felix's question. I could immediately see question marks in Felix’s eyes about what the whole thing had to do with him now. "And how can I help with this, Hyung?", Felix asked cautiously, looking back and forth between Changbin and me. "Our thought was that you will support Daniel Hyung with your knowledge of our products. In addition, you know some of our clients very well and know their characteristics, so you will be able to help Daniel well here and abroad.", Changbin told Felix, what we had both planned and then looked towards me. I smiled briefly at him before I spoke. "I think that you can be really helpful. I mean, I can communicate well with clients because of my English, but I still do not have the knowledge of all the products and customers like you.", I admitted openly and looked at Felix with a smile, hoping he also thought it was a good idea. But Felix immediately turned his eyes away from me and looked almost scared to Changbin. "But why me? Woojin or Chan Hyung do know the products and our customers as well as I do.", Felix remarked a bit confused. "Yeah, you're right, they both do. However, you can speak English the best out of all and that will be very helpful if you are traveling overseas with Daniel Hyung.", Changbin left no room for discussion and Felix sighed. His gaze clearly betrayed that he was not that enthusiastic about the idea of traveling the world with me in the future.

 

"Well, is there anything else that's going to change?", Felix asked cautiously, looking at Changbin. "Only a small thing. We figured it would make sense if you move into the interstice in front of our offices. Because Daniel Hyung will occupy the office next door and for you to be able to help him, it would be good if you were sitting in the anteroom.", Changbin announced with a smile and looked at Felix. Felix nodded. "Okay. From now on, right?", he asked to make sure and Changbin nodded in agreement. "Okay then I'll get my stuff and move right away.", Felix announced with a rather forced smile. "Very good, then we have clarified everything, right?", Changbin asked the question directed to no one in particular. "I guess so. I can discuss everything else later with Felix directly for the first time overseas.", I finally spoke. Of course, I did not miss Felix surprised look towards me and I had to suppress a grin. "Sure, that sounds good.", Changbin remarked and then nodded to both of us. "Then everything is settled." he finished the conversation with a smile and Felix and I got up from our seats in sync. "See you later." I said goodbye to Changbin and Felix and I left his office. At the same time, I could not resist being a gentleman and opened the door for Felix. "Thanks.", Felix said a bit sheepishly, rolling his eyes slightly. I could only smile and left the office after him and closed the door behind me.

 

"Shocked?", I asked a little amused and looked at Felix, who was nearly pulling his hair out as soon as he had stopped in front of Changbin’s office. "Shocked? That would be the wrong word. I would rather call it surprised or astonished.”, he remarked and shrugged. “Well, that's the case for both of us, isn’t it?", I smirked and looked at him. "Maybe, but you don’t seem to have a problem at all with what is going to happen from now on.", Felix said irritated. "What do you mean?", I tried to sound innocent and looked at him in surprise. "Well, you don’t seem to find it so bad that we're going to spend more time together soon and that we're traveling all around the world together.", he sighed. "You’re right, I have no problem with that at all. On the contrary, I think that sounds like an exciting adventure. And besides, I would very much like to spend more time with you...", I breathed the last words into his ear as I leaned a little closer to him. "Daniel!", it came from Felix indignant and he put a hand to my chest and pushed me away. "I beg you! I'm not in the mood to flirt with you now and besides, we're at work! We really should separate work and private.... Please...", he almost pleaded with me and looked at me with wide eyes. Somewhat disappointed, I looked at him but nodded in agreement. "Sure, I'm sorry. I'll promise to hold back.", I gave him to understand and Felix’s grateful look told me how relieved he was about it. "Thanks... I'm going to eat lunch with Chan and the other Hyung’s. After that, we can discuss what we need to discuss for the journey. Is that okay?", he asked me, dropping his hand. "Sure, just knock at my door later when you're back and then we'll talk about everything.", I assured him and then told him "Eat well." before he left. I looked after him and had to smile. 'This situation is going to be a tough nut. Not only because of Felix, ut also because of Changbin.', were my thoughts before I retired to my office and got an overview of the work to come.

 

I was still sorting different piles of paperwork when someone knocked on my office door. "Come in.", I exclaimed and put aside the stacks of paper, I guessed that it would be Felix knocking on my door. The door opened cautiously and as expected Felix entered my office. He looked at me and gave me a modest smile. "I'm coming for the stuff you still want to discuss with me.", he announced and I nodded. "Sure. Sit down, then I can explain everything to you in peace.", I replied and pointed to a free chair at my desk. I myself moved closer to my desk with the chair and looked at Felix. He looked at me expectantly but also a little anxiously. Apparently, he had still not come to terms with the idea of being with me more often soon.

"So as I indicated earlier, there is already the first order from abroad and Changbin would like us to visit the customer right there.", I announced and smiled at Felix. Felix looked at me with interest and nodded. "Okay that sounds good. And let me guess I should come with you?", he asked, but the answer was already obvious for him. "Bingo! The candidate gets 100 points.", I remarked amused and couldn’t resist a happy grin. "Wow, that's easy to get points from you.", Felix remarked cynically, rolling his eyes slightly. "Come on, why such a grinch? That's not how I know you.", I remarked disappointed. "The Felix from last night was a lot better.", I added and winked at him. Immediately, I could see how Felix cheeks got a red glow and he looked down to the table embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but at work you'll have to take favors with the other Felix.", he replied cynically again, and I had to smile even more. "I can live with that right now. But we have private time abroad and then, maybe, I can have my Felix back again, who I like so much.", I winked at him and the red glow on Felix cheeks was getting more intense.

  
"Shouldn’t we continue to discuss the details of the first order?", Felix cleared his throat and quickly redirected the conversation in a direction that was obviously not so unpleasant. "Sure, you're right.", I remarked still amused and then brought out an overview. "Here's the itinerary. So, we will go to Australia, to be more specific to Sydney. For the time being, we are assuming 3 days for the appointment with the customer, but as a precaution we have booked in for 5 days in a hotel. Changbin also knows that and it's no problem to stay longer.", I announced, handing Felix his copy of the itinerary. "Wow, to Australia. That's been a long time since I was there...", he reminisced remorsefully. "Oh really, have you been there before?", I asked, surprised and interested. "Yes, more than once. I was born and raised there.", he explained smiling and I was really surprised for a moment. "Oh cool. I didn’t know that yet. But that’s great, then you have an advantage, so to speak.", I winked amused and that made even Felix smile a small smile. "You can say that yes.", he smirked. "Then you can do a sightseeing tour with me.”, I stated with amusement and Felix nodded in agreement. "Of course, I can do it.", he agreed to my surprise. The fact that it would go to Australia seemed to have deflagrated his initial doubt. Because suddenly Felix was on fire for the trip.

 

"When will it start?", he asked excitedly and I smirked at his sight. Somehow, I had to think of a small child, which has just been informed that it would go on vacation for the first time. "Our flight leaves in 2 days.", I answered his question and Felix looked at me surprised. "Wow in 2 days already. This is fast.", he stated and I nodded in agreement. "Then I better start packing bags today.", Felix smiled and again he could not hide his happiness about the upcoming trip to Australia. "That would be better if you don’t want to forget anything.”, I grinned amused and Felix had to laugh briefly. "Don’t worry, I know my way around and know where I get something just in case.", he replied. "Touché.", I noticed laughing softly.

"Is there anything else I need to know?", Felix asked. I paused for a moment, wondering how I would say it the best way. Because there was still a small but very important detail. "So… yes... there's one more thing.", I began cautiously. I didn’t want to spoil his good mood, but I already had the fear that he would no longer be in such a good mood after my explanation. "Okay, and what is it?", Felix looked at me skeptically. "So, the hotel... Unfortunately, there was only one available room… a room with one king-size bed... And I have booked this room for us to share.", I clarified carefully and looked at him. With every word of mine his happy facial features disappeared again and there sat the grinch in front of me once again. "Say what? Are you kidding me now?", it came and Felix was undoubtedly outraged. "No, I don’t. I'm serious.", I assured him, and Felix sighed annoyed. "Oh great... Especially since there is not a single hotel in Sydney, where two single rooms are available or what?", Felix said annoyed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure there were other hotels... even though I know that it doesn’t make the situation any better, but the client recommended this hotel because it's close to the company and has a really good reputation. And I just followed his recommendation.", I explained, hoping Felix would calm down. "Oh great... So much about dividing work and privacy...", Felix said more to himself than to me. "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll hold back. Unless you want it any other way.", I promised again and looked at him honestly. "Promise? Really?", Felix wanted to play it safe. "Really. My word of honor.", I promised and smiled. "But now don’t let that fact spoil your day. Rather enjoy the trip to Australia. Because I like a smiling better.", I noticed with a wink. At my comment, Felix got embarrassed and blushed again. "Daniel...", he wailed sheepishly, and I couldn’t resist a small laugh. "Yes?", I asked teasingly, and he just rolled his eyes. "Then I don’t want to stop you any longer. As I said, don’t worry too much about the hotel room.", I commented and smiled encouragingly, and Felix nodded at me. Then he said goodbye and left my office. I looked at him with a smile and inwardly I was really looking forward to the trip. Because the trip would certainly be good for a surprise.

 

A quick glance at the clock told me that it was nearly 1pm, so it was time for lunch. As previously agreed, I would spend my lunch break with my best friend Ong Seongwoo today. I had also been celebrating with him last night, and I was sure that he would try to squeeze every detail of last night and today out of me. And as if there was not enough to tell about it, there was still today with all its events.

So as not to waste any more time, I put everything aside and quickly grabbed my wallet and keys and headed off. In the hallway I waited for the elevator when I heard the front door of our office open again and another person entered the hall. A glance over my shoulder told me that it was Jisung who came straight towards me in the hallway and stopped next to me to wait for the elevator as well. "Also on the way to the lunch break?", I asked smiling friendly. "Yeah, you too?", Jisung asked the question interested and I nodded in agreement. "And how do you like it so far with us?", Jisung asked and smiled friendly. "Really good. Everyone is very nice, and I immediately felt integrated.", I answered honestly. "Well, that’s good to hear.", Jisung smiled. "Where do you normally go during your lunch break?", I asked as we got into the elevator together. "I usually go to the Bibimbap Restaurant right next door.", Jisung told me and I had to smile. "Oh, what a coincidence, I wanted to meet a friend there today. If you like you could join us, so you don’t have to eat alone?", I suggested. "That's really a coincidence.", Jisung laughs. "And I would like to eat with you, if that's not a problem.", Jisung replied and I nodded in agreement. "Of course, it’s not a problem, otherwise I wouldn’t have suggested it.", I told him and then we went to the restaurant together.

  
Seongwoo was waiting for me in front of the restaurant and I saw him smiling, I went to him along with Jisung. "Everything all right?", I asked Seongwoo with a grin and greeted my friend. "Everything's fine and you?", came Seongwoo’s counter question as he looked at us both. "Everything is fine, too. Incidentally, I brought someone else with me.", I announced. "I saw that.", Seongwoo laughed. "May I introduce to you, this is Jisung, a colleague of mine. And that's Seongwoo, my best friend.", I introduced Jisung and Seongwoo to each other. "Pleased to meet you.", both commented and shook hands before we entered the restaurant together and looked for a free table. We had chosen a dish each and ordered from the friendly waitress very quick.

 

While we had to wait for the food Seongwoo looked at me expectantly. "Tell me, how was last night?", he asked me with a big grin on his lips. "Okay, I would say.", I commented cautiously and looked at Jisung, who suddenly looked at me just as interested. "Only okay? Come on, don’t make me squeeze all information out of you.", Seongwoo became quite impatient and I allowed myself to get carried away and tell more. "Okay... So, you can still remember the orange-haired boy at the party who was eventually left by his friends?", I asked Seongwoo and he nodded. "First we had a nice chat at the bar and had a few drinks. And when it was getting late, we had somehow forgotten the time and he had drunk a little too much, so we have decided shortly he would sleep at my place for the night. Somehow, one thing led to another and the rest I think I don’t need to tell in detail.", I told them about how the last night had ended. Seongwoo grinned widely, which did not surprise me, but I was a bit confused by Jisung's reaction. He looked at me for a moment, pondering. "Wait a minute... your nightly company was probably not called Felix, was he?", he asked me skeptically and I could only nod in agreement. "Yes my nightly company was called Felix and before the question comes, yes it was exactly the Lee Felix from our company.", I put all the facts on the table and Jisung looked at me surprised. "Wow, I never expected that in my entire life.", he announced in surprise.

  
"Wait a moment? Are you saying that your nightly company works in the same company as you?", Seongwoo asked a bit irritated, he had not quite understood the situation yet. "Much worse. He doesn’t just work in the same company. No, he also works very closely with me. He is my new assistant and will have to accompany me on the next overseas appointments.", I told Seongwoo everything. This fact made him speechless for a moment. "Okay... That's... Wow, you landed yourself in some really screwed-up situation...", Seongwoo stammered and I rolled my eyes only slightly. "I didn’t choose it and I didn’t know anything about it before. But to be honest, I don’t regret it and I wouldn’t have done anything else, had I known everything in advance.", I honestly said and looked at the two. They just looked at me with a smile and seemed relieved to hear my answer.

  
"And how will it continue now? I mean how do you want to deal with the situation and each other now?", Jisung asked cautiously and I understood his question very well. "Well, it's hard to pretend there was nothing last night. But Felix has already very clearly asked me to separate private and work today and I try to respect that, as far as I am able to.", I told them, and both nodded in agreement. "Well, I have to say, I'm really surprised, I never expected that.", Jisung announced smiling, when our food arrived. "What do you mean?", I inquired. “Well, I never thought that Felix will ever get this carried away. I don’t want to sound mean, but normal he is very reasonable and rather calm and reserved. So, it's very surprising to hear that he got carried away and willingly took part in a one-night stand.", Jisung explained with a smile. "Good to know. The way I met Felix last night I have to say I can’t agree with your words like that.", I stated amused. "However, I also noticed that he had changed at work today and I already guessed what might have been the reason.", I speculated and looked at Jisung. "Oh yes and that would be?", he looked at me interested. "Say what do you know about Felix and Changbin? I mean, how does it look like between the two? I don’t want to be rude or curious, I just felt like Changbin might be the reason for Felix behavior.", I shared my impression and Jisung grimaced slightly. "Uh... difficult... Don’t be angry, but I think that's one thing Felix should tell you himself if he wants that, rather than me saying something he might doesn’t want people to know.", Jisung eluded my question and I also noticed that there was no point to ask any further, since I wouldn’t get answers from him.

So, we laid the topic about Felix to rest and ate together and talked about other things, before Jisung and I went back to the company after the break.


	3. The weirdness never stops. (Felix POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> Finally, a new chapter is here. ^^  
> Just to inform you guys, this chapter is shorter than the others and kind of just a filler chapter. And Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> This chapter was not proof-read, because my poor co-author was operated at her teeth today >.<  
> We hope you still like it. But now enough talking :D  
> Please enjoy and let us know what you think. :P

"As if this day hadn't started bad enough, no, it's getting worse.", I mumbled as I watched Daniel and Jisung get into the elevator together. But this was very convenient for me, because it gave me the opportunity to visit Chan and Woojin. Fortunately, Chan had his office at the other end of the corridor, so I was quickly at his office. First, I went to Woojin's desk. For a short amount of time, he didn't notice me, so I cleared my throat. I had gotten his attention and he looked at me surprised. "Felix, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?", he asked me now, while he looked at me briefly. "Did something happen? You look so miserable.”, Woojin now said a little frightened. "Is Chan Hyung there? I have to talk to both of you.”, I said sighing and looked at him hopefully. "Ehm, yes he is here. Come with me.”, the older one told me and stood up from his seat. Together we went to Chan's office and knocked. "Yes, come in.", we heard the voice of Chan and then entered his office. "Hyung, Felix wanted to talk to us.", Woojin announced to the elder as I closed the door behind me. "Oh, okay. What's it all about?", Chan asked and indicated that we should take a seat on his couch, which he had in the office. Quickly we sat down and the two looked at me expectantly. "We explained the whole situation during the break to Jihoon and Minhyun and discussed how to go on... Well and I had really calmed down and come to terms with everything... But Daniel doesn't make it easy for me.", I announced a bit frustrated. I could imagine that my friends were already annoyed by this topic, but I didn't know how to help myself but to seek advice from them.

"What do you mean? What did Daniel do?”, Woojin now wanted to know. "Changbin Hyung and Daniel have decided that I should go on a business trip with them. Daniel is responsible for our foreign customers and he will be flying to a new customer in 2 days. This customer is based in Sydney and my two superiors decided that I should fly with him because I speak English fluently, come from there and know our products well. I understand why they made this decision and I think it makes sense... But I don't want to go with him. Of course, it's nice to be home again, but with him of all people.", I explained my situation frustrated. "And as if that wasn't enough punishment already, no! Daniel booked a room in a hotel on the client's recommendation, but they only had one double room left. In other words, we will share a room and a bed during this trip.", I ended my speech indignantly. "Well, it's not the first time that you share the room and the bed.", Woojin smiled, which is why I look at him angrily. "Not funny.", I almost growled. "Relax Felix, he doesn't mean it that way. Even if he's right.", Chan now agreed with his assistant, which is why I rolled my eyes. "Hyung... It's punishment enough that I have to move into the space in-between now and will see both Changbin Hyung and Daniel every day. I wanted to avoid Daniel as much as possible and for good reason. He just can't stop flirting with me! How am I supposed to concentrate on my work?! But now… going on a business trip with Daniel for 5 days... doesn't make anything any easier.", I sighed and looked down. It's not that I hate Daniel, but I didn't want to think about our One Night Stand. I wanted to forget him so that our cooperation wouldn't suffer. Besides, I didn't want Changbin to hear about all this. "Felix, unfortunately we can't help you. As you yourself have said, this is the best decision. No one would be as helpful as you are in this case.", Chan said apologetically. "But is there really no other way?”, I asked in a low voice. "Unfortunately, no. But don't worry too much about it. You are on a business trip and you have a lot of appointments, so he will hardly have time to bother you somehow. We also know that you can defend yourself if he gets too close. So, relax and enjoy your home town.”, Woojin tried to cheer me up. "So, there is really nothing else for me to do?", I gave up and leaned on Woojin. "Unfortunately, no. But now tell us what happened after lunch.", Woojin said in a soft voice and put his arm around my shoulders. I explained in detail to the two elders what I had experienced and how it made me feel. Unfortunately, they couldn't give me any real advice, but just by listening they already helped me.

 

A knock on the door surprised us all and we looked there. "Come in.", Chan shouted and slowly the door opened. "Hello Hyung, is Felix with you?", Changbin asked in a low voice before he looked around the room. "Felix, please follow me. I have to talk to you in private.", came his cold voice as his gaze remained on me. I swallowed heavily before I got up and said goodbye to Chan and Woojin before I followed Changbin. Nervousness rose in me as I wondered what he probably wanted from me. With a bad feeling I followed him across the corridor and into his office. As soon as I entered the room, he closed the door and went to his desk and leaned against it. "What is Hyung?", I asked uncertainly and looked at him. "I send you home for today. Go home and pack your suitcase. I don't want you to forget anything when you're flying home.", Changbin said and his pitch told me something was bothering him. "Oh no, you don't have to send me home. I can still pack after work and even if I forget something, I'm from Sydney, I know where I can get everything.", I tried to calm him down and smiled. "No, I want you to go home after this conversation.", he said, and I knew there was no room for counterarguments. I sighed briefly before nodding. "All right, if you want it that way.”, I said and already turned around. "Then I'll go.”, I said and began to go to the door. I heard quick steps before I felt Changbin's hand on my shoulder. "Please take care Lix. I want you to come back safe. Try not to get into trouble with Daniel, but don't let him or anyone make a fool of you. You know how to defend yourself, I trust you.", I could hear his deep voice and feel his breath scurrying over my ear, which gave me goose bumps. For a moment I closed my eyes and tried to process the whole situation.

A few minutes passed in which we just stood there, and nobody said anything. But then I turned around carefully and looked Changbin deep into the eyes. "Changbin... Could it be... That you are jealous?", I asked uncertainly. I looked attentively at his face. I could see the redness rising a little into his cheeks, his eyes widening briefly before he looked away and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Why should I be jealous?", he countered and from his vocal pitch I could guess that I was right with my statement why I had to smile. "Changbin, I know you well enough. You're really jealous of Kang Daniel.", I noticed, and immediately the older guy looked at me, his gaze holding a lot of emotion. "All right, I'm jealous. But how could I not be?! Lix, the way he dealt with you this morning, how close he was to you, the way he flirted with you when you moved into your new office...", the black haired one started a bit angry. "I don't know what he is thinking. But I don't like the way he treats you.”, I could hear that Changbin still had feelings for me, I heard it clearly in his voice. His fear, his anger and also his uncertainty was more than obvious. I knew Changbin better than anyone else here. He was not only my boss, one of my closest friends, but we also had been a couple for a long time. That's why in most cases I knew what was going on in him. "Hyung, I'm sorry...", I said in a low voice, I meant so much more than just the situation today. I had separated from Changbin a year ago, I didn't want any rumours to be there about us at work or for our work to be affected. It was hard for me to take this step because my feelings for Changbin were still present. Getting this reaction from him now showed me that he still had feelings for me. Our friends knew about this situation, of course, but no one mentioned it because we handled it professionally and separated private and business things. "Don't worry, I will take care of myself.", I said to reassure him. "I don't like the whole situation...", Changbin mumbled quietly and I was sure it wasn't meant for my ears.

 

"It's really no problem for me to keep working. We are not flying until Saturday evening. So, I can pack tomorrow or Saturday morning.", I tried to distract him from the topic and looked hopefully at Changbin. "No Lix. I have decided that you will be exempted, and it will stay that way.", he said steadfastly. "Oh Hyung, please. I don't need 2 days to pack... If I go home today and pack, then I can come back to work tomorrow. Promise? At least I still must make a handover for when I'm gone.”, I asked the older one with big eyes and I knew he couldn't resist that look. "All right. You can come back to work tomorrow.", Changbin admitted defeated. "Thank you Hyung.", I said grinning and embraced him. "Then I will see you tomorrow. Good luck and don't let it get you down.", I said happily as I released the embrace. "Don't worry, I won't. Until tomorrow Lix.", he smiled at me. With a good feeling I left his office and went to my workplace to pack my things. As soon as I had my things together, I went to Chan and Woojin again. Woojin sat in his place as before, but this time Chan stood next to him and clarified something with him. "Hey Woojin, hey Chan. I just wanted to let you know that Changbin has given me a day off to pack my bags. But tomorrow I'll come back and have a look at everything and do the handover.", I informed them. Somewhat surprised they looked at me, but after a few seconds Chan looked at me knowing. "Binnie is impossible...", he said shaking his head. "Then good luck and see you tomorrow Felix.", they said smiling. "See you tomorrow.", I said with a smile and then went to the elevator and waited for it. When the elevator door opened and I wanted to get in, I met Jisung and Daniel, who probably just came out of their break and looked at me in surprise. "Oh Felix. Are you on your way somewhere?", Jisung asked me curiously. "Yes Hyung, I am on my way home. Changbin Hyung gave me a day off for today.", I said smiling. "Changbin did what?", Daniel asked in surprise. "I was given a day off. Didn't he tell you?", I asked my superior irritated. Why should Changbin not discuss such a decision with Daniel? Had his jealousy made him act on impulse? "Should I stay?”, I asked uncertainly. "No, it's okay Felix. Go home. See you tomorrow.", Daniel said politely and made room for me. "See you both tomorrow.", I said friendly and went into the elevator. Before the door closed, I could still see Jisung's questioning look in Daniel's direction and his shoulder shrug.

It didn't take me too long to get home. Since I could go home at a rather unusual time, I didn't get into rush hour for once. As soon as I entered my hallway and closed the front door behind me, I took off my shoes. Then I went into my bedroom and put my cell phone and wallet on the bedside table. After that I started unbuttoning Daniel's shirt. While I put the shirt on my bed, my thoughts wandered. The whole day had been very eventful, and I hadn't really worked it all out yet. I carefully put the shirt on my bed before putting on my T-Shirt, which I wore to sleep. Then I quickly took off Daniel's trousers and exchanged them for a comfortable pair of sweatpants. When this was done, I took his things and went to the extra room where my washing machine and dryer were. As I had learned from my mother, I sorted Daniel's clothes and my dirty laundry by colour. Then I turned on the first machine. As soon as the machine was running, I made my way back to the bedroom and fetched my suitcase from the back corner of the room. I put the suitcase next to my bed before I took a pen and a sheet of paper on which I wrote down everything I needed for the trip to Sydney.

 

When I had packed everything that could already be packed, I settled down on my couch exhausted. Suddenly my phone rang and informed me, that I got a message. I reached for my mobile phone to see who had messaged me. The number was unknown to me, which additionally confused me. "Good evening, sunshine. Before you ask yourself where I got your number from, Chan was kind enough to give me your number. I will work from home tomorrow and not be in the office. That's why I wanted to tell you that we must get to the counter at the airport at 3pm to check in our luggage. I will pick you up by car at 1:45 pm. So we don't run the risk of not finding each other and coming late. But now I wish you a good night. See you later, Daniel.", I read this message several times and then sighed quietly.

With exhausted muscles I pulled myself together and went to the bathroom. After getting ready for bed, I went into my bedroom and went to bed. I spent some minutes with reviewing the whole day and thinking about it. A lot had happened today. The fact that Daniel wouldn't be in the office tomorrow gave me hope that it would be a little calmer tomorrow. However, I was sure that I would have some explaining to do tomorrow. Chan, Woojin, Jihoon, Jisung and my other friends would surely want to hear a detailed report from me tomorrow. I couldn't even blame them. It would be the same for me if I were in their place. I quickly set my alarm clock before lying down and closing my eyes. However, it took a long time until I had really fallen asleep, my feelings went crazy. I was exhausted from today, was glad that my friends were behind me, was curious how things would work out tomorrow and was nervous and excited about how the trip to Sydney would be.


End file.
